


The colors of Love

by Gette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gette/pseuds/Gette
Summary: Scorpius loves his best friend. Some things aren't so black and white. Some love needs a rainbow of color.In honor of the beauty of same sex relationships and of love in general.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The colors of Love

Red is the color of candy cane christmas paper folded around a gift wrapped by shaky hands. Will this photo book show you the things I cannot say or will you just see two good friends on every page?

Orange is the color of summer sun soaked memories. Of racing firebolts around the pitch at the burrow or the fields behind the manor, of you announcing "and next folks is none other than the dashing and clever, Scorpius Malfoy" to a made up audience. Although you never made the quidditch team at Hogwarts, I always knew you'd be a keeper.

Yellow is the color of lemonade. Watching you with your large extended family in the summer and wondering if there was a place for me. I sip the sour drink and wonder would I ever truly belong? Could I be your family?

Green is the color of our house. Two slytherin boys who turned into men but still wear green. The color of cunning and the color of your eyes.

Blue is the color I feel when I'm away from you. A kind of dusty cold that freezes me and reminds me that malfoys are made of ice and not steel. Unlike steel, our hearts can shatter.

Purple is the color of your tuxedo as you walk down the aisle at your sister Lily's wedding. Your black hair is messy, your tie is slightly askew and you smile at me from the front of the church. Purple becomes my new favorite color.

Pink is the color of our faces as we both blush as I ask you to dance. Your grandma laughs and says "Boys!". Before you can play it off that we are friends, I reach over cup his face and kiss the man I love.

The world explodes in a rainbow of colors as Albus Potter kisses me back.

Someone cheers.


End file.
